kate's decision
by rockstar39
Summary: castle has loved Kate for years now. he has told her how he feels. will Kate tell him how she feels? or will it be too late? read and find out. set in the 4th season.
1. Chapter 1

castle sat in his chair in the 12th precinct when he saw the woman he has been chasing after for 3 years. she wore a red dress with showing enough cleavage to make castle's mouth drop to the floor. it was a cold winter's day in New York city, the wind was blowing and rain was pouring down. but that didn't bother castle because, there was Kate Beckett sitting in her chair at her desk. hey castle Kate replied. castle nodded. the team was currently working on a case, that involved a man murdered in the park with a gun shot in the chest.

any leads Esposito Kate asked, Esposito nodded and said we called the casino that our murder victim went to a week before he was killed. apparently the owner saw a man by the name of Benjamin Riley arguing with our victim about something he could not hear but, he did say it got pretty heated. alright Kate nodded and replied let's go pick him up. castle and beckett got in to Kate's police car and drove off.

when they arrived at Riley's apartment, riley was just getting there. Benjamin riley I'm detective Kate beckett I'm here to asked you some questions about Jake Gonzalez. by that time Benjamin fled. STOP Kate said but, riley kept on running till Kate caught up to him and handcuffed him. Benjamin riley you are under arrest for the murder of Jake Gonzalez Kate replied.

at the 12th precinct they took Benjamin riley to the interrogation room. look detective I didn't kill the guy riley replied, really Kate nodded. because the owner saw you with our victim a week before he was killed having a heated augment. that was just a misunderstanding riley replied. really what was the misunderstanding about? Jake stole some money a few weeks back from me. He said he needed it for a payment he had to do. I told him that it wasn't his money to take and, that I wanted it back in my account but, Jake refused. things got heated yes but, after awhile he agreed to pay me back. I was at my hotel room at the time he was murdered. Kate looked at him unconvinced, look detective if you don't believe me you can check with the door man at the hotel.

wait here Kate said, they team checked in with Riley's statement. turns out he was telling the truth.

* * *

when the day was over castle and Kate went there separate ways. castle got home, he was met by his mother Martha. oh darling how was your day at the precinct? it was fine mother castle replied. and Kathrine how is she doing? Martha asked. fine castle nodded.

meanwhile Kate was out on a date with her boyfriend Adam. the date was going well for Adam he kept talking non stop. but for Kate something just didn't feel right, deep in her heart she knew she did not want Adam. the man she did want to be with was a one Richard castle.

when the date was over Kate went home to think things over.

She knew she had feelings for castle but, she was scared. scared to let her walls down to love someone who could love her back.

* * *

castle was sitting on the couch in his own thoughts, he loved Kate with all his heart.

after his first marriage to Alexis mother he never thought he could love like that again. till Kate beckett walked into his life.

he knew he could wait for her. she was worth it in his eyes. question is will Kate ever be ready.

* * *

 **will Kate ever feel the same way? please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was sitting at her desk when she saw Castle walk in, " " hey Castle how are you?" Kate asked. " good Castle responded." " How was your date?" As Castle gave her coffee she answered him, " it went well" Kate replied. " I don't think I will be seeing him again." "Why not?" Castle asked. " Must you ask so many questions Castle?" Kate laughed. Castle was about to answer Kate's question when, Ryan came in with a update on the murder case. Ryan spoke up and said, we checked Jake's phone records and one of the last calls he made was to a woman named Natalie Reynolds. Kate nodded, " alright let's go pick her up" Ryan and Esposito were out of the precinct when, Kate turned around and saw Castle just standing there. " You coming Castle?" Kate asked. " Uh yeah I'm coming" Castle replied. Kate smiled, while Castle followed Kate out of the precinct. Castle and Kate got in the police car, Castle was quiet, to quiet if you asked Kate. " Something wrong Castle?" Kate Asked. Castle just shook his head no. "Okay then, Kate replied totally not convinced.

As a cop, Kate learned to tell when a person might not be telling the whole truth. Castle was showing all the signs of someone who's not telling the whole truth. But, Kate did not push Castle to open up. Instead she just kept driving, they arrived at the restaurant where Natalie worked. Castle and Kate went in the front doors of the restaurant, " Hello I'm detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle." The woman at the front desk looked at Kate, " that's me" Kate nodded, " Miss Reynolds we need to ask you some question's about Jake Gonzales" Kate said. " What has Jake done now?" Natalie asked." He was murdered " Kate responded. " What Jake's dead" " Yes he is" Kate answered. " What was your relationship with Mr. Gonzales Miss Reynolds?" Kate asked. " Jake was my ex husband" Natalie replied. Did you ex husband have any enemies as you know of?" uh no Jake was liked by everybody "I mean he could be a trouble maker." but, other that Jake was loved by everyone" I can't imagine anyone wanting to kill him." "Thank you miss Reynolds," we will be in touch. "Oh one more question" " yes detective" Natalie asked." Where were you at 10:00 and 12:00 pm?" " I was at home watching TV with my friend Greg," " Thank you Miss Reynolds"

Kate and Castle were in the 12th precinct looking on the murder board when Esposito spoke up, "we checked with Natalie's friend Greg". " Natalie was telling the truth," Kate nodded. " Well I guess we can rule Natalie out as a suspect" Kate replied. " Don't worry you will find another suspect" Castle replied playfully. Kate laughed at Castle's humor , she truly was as in love with him as he was with her. But, she is scared to be rejected, if only she knew Castle felt the same way.

* * *

Kate was at Home reading heat wave, she felt special knowing a character in a book was based on her. She was on the 5th chapter when she heard the doorbell ring, " hey Castle" what are you doing here?" Castle was speechless, Kate was wearing a red blouse with flowers on it. On top of that she had a black leather jacket, she was wearing red lipstick. Castle was star struck at Kate's beauty. " I was just seeing how you were doing" Kate smiled at his kindness, " that's sweet Castle come in" Kate gestured.

I brought champagne Castle replied. Kate sat down next to castle, s Castle poured the red liquid into the glass. They drank their drinks, " so I was thinking... that maybe we could talk for awhile" Kate looked at him confused " I thought that's what we were doing Kate replied. " Not random talk Kate, Castle said. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"I love you Kate

* * *

" "but, you know that don't you." " Kate I know you are scared, "relationships are not easy, "but I think we can work." Kate looked at him with such love in her eyes, " let your walls down Kate." "Let me love you the way you deserve" Castle replied.

Kate looked at Castle with so much love, the next word that came from Kate were, "Castle there is something I have to tell you." Castle looked at her curiously, I love you too.

Kate did not express the rest of what she felt for Castle, she showed it. Kate leaned over to where Castle was, and she kissed him on the lips. Castle and Kate smiled at each other, and cuddled on the couch in Kate's apartment. they fell asleep in each other's arms. they each had big smiles on they faces.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. please review and tell me what you think will happen. or what you want to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, their relationship is still going strong. But, they still haven't told their co workers of their relationship. Kate felt that, if their co workers knew then word would get around and her boss captain Gates would find out. Because they knew that, if Ryan and Esposito could not keep a secret. Then, Esposito would just end up telling Lannie, Lannie and Esposito would end up telling Ryan together. Ryan would then end up telling his wife. Then next thing you know, the secret of Kate and Castle's relationship would get back to Gates. Then, Castle would end up having to leave the precinct. Because co workers could not work together. So, Kate and Castle decided to keep their relationship on the down low. - At least, until they knew that Ryan and Esposito could keep their mouths shut. Little did they know that, Ryan and Esposito already knew about their relationship. - After all, Ryan and Esposito knew of Kate and Castle's feelings for each other way before they did.

Castle and Kate both, went into the precinct as happy as can be. they couldn't figure out why they waited so long to get together. preferably Kate, even though Castle irritated her to no end. He also made her laugh multiple times before. Kate sat at her desk while, Castle sat in his usual chair. Both Kate and Castle saw Ryan Esposito, and Jenny walking into the precinct. Ryan had his daughter Sarah Grace in his arms. While, Jenny was walking along his side. Esposito for his part, was walking to his desk with a big smile on his face. Which made Castle, Kate, Ryan, and Jenny all look at him suspiciously.

" -What's got you in such high spirits?" Kate asked. All of them gave Esposito a look that says spill it now.

"- oh nothing" Esposito said. while all his friends gave him a look that says, yeah right now tell the truth.

"- oh is that right now?" Jenny asked. not looking a least bit convinced.

" -yeah Come on Esposito, how stupid do you think we are?" Kate said. Esposito looked at them with a little guilty look on his face. but, he could not tell them about his date he had last night. because, he knew if he did then he would have to tell them who it was. you see, Esposito had a little secret of his own. He and the twelfth precinct medical examiner Lannie were dating each other as well.

" So, Jenny Ryan how is Sarah Grace doing?" Kate asked the happy couple. " Oh she is doing great" Ryan replied. Everybody in the precinct loved Ryan and Jenny's baby, they all thought she was just too adorable. Kate had always wanted to be a mother but, she has been so focus on finding her mother's killer to worry about babies and relationships. But ever since seeing Ryan and Jenny's baby Sarah Grace, it has made her want to settle down and start a relationship. Then, maybe get married and have a baby after that.

The day went by slow for Kate, she just wanted to get home and start a warm bath. Every now and then, Kate would get stressed out. Especially when, she would have to deal with interrogating those annoying suspects. Kate loved her job but, sometimes she has those days when the day feels like a total drag. That's when, Kate decides to do special things for herself, Things for her to just to relax. It was the end of the day, and Kate just wanted to get home and just take her mind of off the craziness of the day's events.

So Castle decided to drive Kate home, He led her up to the door and looked straight into her eyes.

" So I guess this is goodnight?" Castle asked. " Yeah I guess it is" Kate replied. They looked into each other's eyes one more time before, they both leaned in for a sweet kiss goodnight. They both smiled at each other before Kate closed the door.

Castle drove home as happy as can be, he had found his soul mate. Sure he loved Alexis's mother Meredith. She was his beginning. And sure he loved Gina. but, this was different.

Kate was different. Meredith was Castle's beginning but, Kate was Castle's forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle woke up in his bed with a smile on his face, he had the perfect girlfriend. His first two marriages could not even compare to the relationship he has with Kate Beckett. Castle planned on getting Kate to be his wife but, not only that he was going to get her to be his forever wife. For years Castle based his life around his daughter Alexis and his book writings. being a best selling author is great, the fans, the money, the book signings. But it all didn't seem worth it if he didn't have a someone to share it with besides his mother and daughter.

Castle caught up with Kate as she was looking at some documents on the murder case.

" Studying hard are we now?" Castle teased.

Kate looked up from the documents she was looking at and spoke up.

" Oh hey Castle" Kate replied.

" -I was just looking through some phone records and some bank accounts Jake was calling and withdrew.

" Did you know Jake withdrew 1,000,000 dollars from his bank account a week before he died?" Kate replied.

Castle looked at Kate surprised, only a person who needed that much cash had to had been in serious trouble.

" Why would Jake need that much cash?" Castle asked.

"-I don't know, but whatever it was it was something big and dangerous" Kate replied. She had dealt with cases like this before. When there is money involved, it usually meant somebody owed something to somebody. And, if they did not pay the dept. Then usually ended up with somebody beaten up into a bloody mess. Or it meant somebody will die. Judging by how much money Jake withdrew from his account, he was in something big. Something that just might ended him up killed.

Kate and Castle were sitting next to each other looking over the documents to see if anything stood out when they heard a voice above them, it was Esposito with a update.

" So, I ran those files you had me look up, and it turns out Jake had a meeting with a one Jerry Adams. Esposito handed the file over to Kate for her to look at.

" What do we know about this Jerry Adams?" Asked Kate.

" Well it turns out Jerry is the leader of a dangerous biker gang the Hells Angels."

" A man walking his dog said that he heard screaming from across the street, he didn't know what exactly it was about. But he did say it got pretty heated. The man said he called the police but, by the time they got there the gang and Jake were gone.

" Okay let's go see the Hells Angels and see what they know" Kate replied.

Ryan Esposito and Castle all nodded and went to go see the dangerous biker gang The Hells Angels.

* * *

The NYPD was at the Hells Angels hang out when, they decided to make their appearance. One of the Hells Angels gang member saw the police force and decided to intervene.

" What the hell you guys want?" one of the members Tom Gary spat.

I'm detective Kate Beckett. And this is Mr. Castle, and this is detective Ryan and Esposito."

" We need to ask your leader some questions" Kate replied. The gang member looked at Kate funny. He did not trust her, or any cop for that matter.

" What is this concerning?" the gang member asked.

" Please just tell us where we can find your leader" Kate said getting irritated.

The gang member gave Kate a scowl and you could even hear a growl rumble from his chest. But pointed in the direction where his leader was nether less.

Kate, Castle, Ryan, Esposito made their way over to Jerry Adams, the guy looked like a real tool. He was tall around six feet and two inches, he had broad shoulders, with a Angel tattoo on his left arm.

* * *

Jerry Adams was play pool when Kate and the police force came over. Everyone was placing bets on every game.

" Jerry Adams I'm detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle and detective Ryan and Esposito. Before Kate could say anything else, Jerry interrupted her really rudely.

" Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it" Jerry smirked.

Kate was getting irritated, she was used to dealing with people like Jerry Adams. But it didn't mean that it got any easier. People like Jerry Adams annoyed her to no end.

" Mr. Adams we need to ask you some questions about Jake Gonzalez" Kate replied.

" What did that son of a bitch do now?" Jerry spat, he owes me my money."

" Really?, how much does he owe you Mr. Adams?" Kate asked.

" 1,000,000 dollars miss police cop" Jerry spat, venom dripping from his voice.

" Where is that son of a bitch?" Jerry asked.

" He is dead, murdered in fact" Kate said.

" Wait Jake's dead?" Jerry asked.

" Yes Mr. Adams" Kate replied.

" We need to ask you some questions about your fight with Mr. Gonzalez" Kate answered.

" I didn't kill Jake detective" Jerry spat.

" Even so, we need you to come down to down to the precinct to answer the questions.

Jerry rolled his eyes, but complied nether less. Kate and Castle drove to the precinct with Jerry in the back.

In the interrogation room Kate asked the questions to Jerry, she checked into his alibi and it checked out. But, something just didn't add up. Kate didn't know what it was, but something itched her the wrong way with this case. She was so in the zone she did not realize someone came up beside her.

" What you thinking about love?" Castle asked with a smile.

" Something doesn't add up Castle, I feel it.

Castle smiled at the way Kate has always been so determined on every case and her ways to solve them.

" I know the answer is here, I just can't find it."

" You will, and when you do we will put the bad man or woman away for life." Castle replied.

Kate looked at him and smiled, Castle smiled at her right back. Castle leaned over and crashed his lips to Kate's in such a sweet tender kiss. Kate moaned into the kiss. Even though she loved kissing Castle she pulled away and smiled back at him.

" Why did you stop?" Castle asked looking a little hurt.

" Because people still don't know about us babe, not even our friends."

" We for sure Can't let Gates find out, she could come around the corner or somebody could see us and tell her" Kate replied.

Castle didn't even think about that, Kate was right. If someone were to see, it sure would get back to gates and they could no longer work together. Castle looked to Kate a little saddened and full of guilt.

" I didn't even think about that , I'm so sorry Kate" Castle looked down ashamed.

" It's okay Castle, if it weren't that we worked together it would be fine" Kate answered.

" It will be alright" Kate said.

" I know" Castle answered. They smiled at each other and walked out of the precinct together, share smiles and laughs. As the elevator doors closed the person that had been listening and watching the entire time popped out of the shadows.

" I will have you Rick, that detective will not steal you away from me"

" You are mine and only mine" the person said. An evil smile painted their lips as they walked right back into the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N Uh oh. Some one saw Castle and Kate, Who do you think it is? please review.**


End file.
